


The Kids Are At War

by NatureCalls



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatureCalls/pseuds/NatureCalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The teens take their final stand against hunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kids Are At War

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the angst. This was written for the fanfic contest.

One blood droplet hits the ground; Isaac’s. The werewolf’s knees hit next, air rushes from his lungs, breaths becoming weak and frail, so similar to when his father used to lock him in the fridge, like before Derek gave him the bite; gave him an out. His vision gets cloudy, the commotion and yelling starting to become fuzzier. He barely hears Boyd calling his name now.  
The voices fade.

 

And fade.

And fade.

The newly formed Hale Pack is now short one member. Derek senses it when Isaac’s heart stops beating, when the blonde teenager ceases to be. He lets out a howl of rage and slashes at one of the hunter’s throats, not nearly as satisfied as he should be. An eye for an eye isn’t really applicable when trying to avenge a fallen ally, friend, pack member, family.

Erica lets out a high pitched scream next. The sound makes all the other teens turn their heads, blood already going cold through their bodies. They all let out cries and stumble towards Erica with two hunters descending on her, knives and arrows piercing wherever they can reach. Derek feels when she slips out of this world as well. He lets out another ferocious noise, baring his fangs to ward off the advancing hunters.

Another loud roar rises above the noise and as Derek scans the room he recognizes it as Boyd. An arrow sinks into the right side of Boyd’s chest, bringing forth another holler, claws mauling across one hunter’s face before another arrows sinks into the back of his thigh. He falls heavily, still fighting as a hunter secures another arrow into the thick of his neck, golden eyes catching his alpha’s gaze before drooping closed.

This time Derek backs up to where the remaining members of his pack gathers, all facing outwards towards the oncoming barrage of hunters. Each has their claws out, itching for payback for their fallen pack members. Derek can see it in their eyes. He knows that the same exact look is in his as well. It never really left from the first time his pack was destroyed so many years ago.

Three werewolves remain standing, both Scott and Jackson flashing their elongated fangs frantically. Three humans join the wolves brandishing some kind of weapon to fight off their enemies.   
Stiles holds a wooden baseball bat, blood staining the light-colored wood, a determined look entrenched on his face and his honey brown eyes burn almost as bright and golden as all of his supernatural friends. Peter wasn’t lying when he said Stiles would make a good wolf.

Lydia is clutching a metal pipe tightly that she found when this whole skirmish started. Her red curls are even redder than before with flecks of blood here and there. None of that stops her though. She looks angrier than Derek originally guessed. It amazes him how she has no idea exactly what has been going on around her for the past couple of weeks until now and yet she still stands confidently with him. With them. 

The most surprising person of all to be standing with the pack is Allison, being a hunter of the prestigious families in almost all of hunting history. Still, she’s here, crossbow up, aim deadly and ready when the opportunity becomes available. There aren’t any Argents here to go up against them, though. They are reinforcements Gerard called before he died. Derek has no idea where Allison’s dad is, but they could use the help.

How are a bunch of kids supposed to fight off at least a dozen hunters? The Hale Pack had nine to start with and now they are down to six. Six is not a well rounded number comparatively, especially when they are all untrained kids.

Kids who have lives outside of the supernatural. Dreams to look forward to. Goals to accomplish. Three will never get that chance and if odds are against them tonight, then neither will the other five.

Derek lets out a warning growl, stance widening to prepare for the oncoming soldiers.

“Yeah, bitch.” Stiles taunts, just like he had in the police station when Matt unleashed Jackson on them. A couple of the hunters laugh and ready their weapons. Guns, knives, crossbows, hell one even has an axe. Derek wants to take him out first. With a weapon like that he must be a flashy guy and that egotistical trait is a wonderful, exploitable weakness.  
The bloodshed happens so quickly even with werewolf reflexes Derek is lost in a commotion of gunfire, howls, and screams until a pain hits him in the stomach. He looks down and sees the axe blade sticking halfway out, the hunter on the other end smiling widely.

“Like taking candy from a baby,” he whispers, laughter bubbling up and out of his throat. Derek staggers to his knees, urging his body to heal. He thinks it’s working until he feels a sluggish pain coursing through his body. He lets out a whimper as he realizes that the healing will never come with wolfsbane now in his system. He feels a bitter regret that he underestimated the egotistical hunter.

Taking shallow breaths Derek looks around, seeing all of his pack members in the same predicament he is in. Blood is everywhere, pooling underneath different bodies from both sides. Not a single one of the Hale pack members is standing though. Derek lets out another low whine before his eyes shut.  
The scene can’t be explained when the police show up later on. They end up writing it off as some gang related incident. Each parent of a lifeless child lying on the floor is angry with the conclusion, knowing damn well that their child has-had- nothing to do with such a life. A crime-filled, war-abundant lifestyle.

Their parents are wrong though. They had no idea what their kids had been up to in the previous months that led up to this. Too young to know what true bloodshed was. Too young to understand the true consequences of what they were getting into. Too young and naïve to know what side they were aligning themselves with.

They were just kids.

They were just kids who ended up in war.


End file.
